Got date?
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Ron asks Hermione out on a date to Hogsmeade...but first some wierd stuff happens.
1. Asking and the SCOTTISH HAT!

**This is what happens when I feel hyper..**

* * *

Ron's POV

!i

Why does Harry like Ginny? This question flooded my mind as I paced in the Gryffindor common room. Why do I like Hermione? Why does Cormac want to be a keeper? Why does Dumbledore have a long beard? Where is my hat? Where IS my hat? I have to have my Scottish hat! Where is my coat? Why does it have to be cold?

**Gosh!**

Hermione walked in just then. Doesn't she have perfect timing? I was leaning down looking under the couch for my Scottish hat that my uncle Joe gave me. Uncle Joe is my favorite uncle. And Aunt Alice was nice, wait...I never met her! Back to Hermione. She walked in and my head was, of course, halfway under the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I froze and pulled my head out.

"Just lookin' for my hat..."

"Why don't you just Accio it?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you EVER use magic?"

"Sometimes..?" I was mad at myself for not thinking of it before. "Accio Scottish hat."

The red and black plaid hat flew out of my dorm room and hit the door repeatedly. I opened the door to the boy's dorms and the hat hit my right in the face. It hurt, even though there wasn't any cardboard in the hat.

"GAH!" I yelled. Hermione laughed. Of course she did. That's what Hermione does. But if she was the one with a hat hitting her she would not be laughing. That's what I told her.

"If you were the one with a hat hitting you, you would not be laughing!" I said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not stupid enough to stick my head under a couch instead of using the Accio charm!" Hermione laughed again. I scowled.

"Ron!" Harry now came in. I was alone like 5 minutes ago but now my 2 best friends were here.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You called my name first."

"Whatever...anyways can I go out with Ginny?" Harry cracked his knuckles.

"No! She's my little sister!" I yelled.

"I know! That's why I'm asking you!" Harry stomped his foot. Why did he stomp his foot?

"Why did you stomp your foot?"

"I'm mad!" He stomped it again.

"Why would you ask her out anyway? Isn't she going out with Dean?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"No...they broke up." Harry said. "Just now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come ON, Ron! Lemme ask her out!"

"Fine...one date." I gave in. I didn't particularly like my sister going out with my best mate...

"Yes! Bye!" Harry ran...or maybe he skipped. He seemed happy. Hermione went up to the girls dorm to do who knows what. I decided to sit down and think. I don't know why. Thinking was better than homework.

Why did Harry want to ask out Ginny? Why couldn't I ask out Hermione? Does she still like Krum? I hope not. Krum is stupid. He can't even pronounce her name right. Her-mi-o-ne. Not Her-mi-ninny or what ever he called her in fourth year at the stupid Yule Ball. I wish there was a different ball so I could ask Hermione. Did Hermione love me back? I'll ask her out when she comes down! Yes...yes...perfect!

How did I ever become a prefect? Prefects usually think about school, rules, and homework. I'm thinking about when to ask out Hermione, the Yule Ball from two years ago, and about how stupid Viktor Krum is. I am not suited for prefect duties.

FOOTSTEPS! Hermione!! Yes!

The girl's dorm door opened and Lavender Brown came out.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?!" I literally shouted.

Lavender looked startled and cocked her head to the side. I realized it was not Hermione and yelped.

"Sorry! Not you! Where is Hermione?" I asked.

"Up in the dorm..." Lavender looked crestfallen. Of course I didn't care. Why would I care about Lavendar Brown...divination extraordinaire? Divination was stupid. Looking into the future is dumb...not really but when it involves being force fed tea, it is.

Back to the problem at hand! Without thinking, I raced up the dorm steps to get Hermione. All of a sudden, I slipped...and as the stairs turned into a slide...I slid...down. It hurt a lot when I hit the bottom. I screamed "OW!" really loud.

Then, Hermione FINALLY came downstairs. I sighed, relieved.

"There you are! Wanna go- uh- wanna go- go- out?" I breathed.

"What?" Hermione looked puzzled. Did I just blow it? _No, Ron, you didn't. Stop talking to yourself!_ I shook my head to shake the thoughts away. I was weird inside my head.

"Wanna go out with me?" I asked really fast. I had to get it over with.

"Sure. Where?"

"Next Hogsmeade visit?" I asked hopefully.

"Okay."

I jumped up and hugged her.

"That was random." Hermione said.

"Sorry, I'm just very happy." I jumped.

"Okay...I'm gonna go talk to Ginny. See you later.." Hermione left me with a HUGE, and I mean GIGANTIC, smile on my face.

"I'M GOING OUT WITH HERMIONE!" I yelled to nobody. I ran to the Great Hall for lunch. I opened the doors and ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I started wolfing down all the food I could.

"I'm going out with Hermione!" I said to anyone who would listen. When I left, I yelled out again, "I'M GOING OUT WITH HERMIONE!" and ran to the common room.

Harry was sitting there reading a book. Why is he reading a book?

"Why are you reading a book?" I asked.

"Do you think before you speak?" Harry asked. If he only knew.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said sitting next to him.

"I'm going with Ginny to Hogsmeade next weekend." Harry informed me.

"SO AM I!" I shouted without thinking this time. Harry looked at me strangely.

"Oh...not with Ginny...with Hermione!!" I said more confidently.

"Oh, awesome, mate!" Harry patted my shoulder.

I smiled and smiled all day. Right before a fell asleep that night, my thought was _Hermione is going out with me...OMG!_

**I just made this up...it's supposed to be a one shot...but if you guys like it, I'll write more! Thanks! RnR!!**


	2. Everything is STUPID!

**Yo yo yo! Alrighty...I feel left out because everyone is having birthdays! Almost everyone in my grade has birthdays in August or September...:(...so I'm not gonna be 13 until December. Wah! Enough of my self-pity party, chapter 2!  
**

I was filled with euphoria all week. When Saturday rolled around, I was ecstatic. Even Harry wasn't as happy as me. Ha ha! I beat Harry in happiness! Finally I beat him in something! BURN!

Anyways, I walked with Hermione to Hogsmeade. It was April and pretty outside. It always looks pretty in the spring, just like Hermione...blagh! Stop it Ron!

When we got to Hogsmeade, we went to Three Broomsticks almost immediately. There, we met Harry and Ginny.

"Hey!" They said in unison. We sat in a booth towards the back because that's all there was. I was mad. I hate sitting in the back. Hermione didn't mind, though, so I didn't say anything. Stupid booths, great...I had to sit by the wall! I HATE SITTING BY THE WALL. Hermione wanted to so, of course, I let her sit by the aisle. Stupid wall, all tan and boring...

Harry struck up a random conversation about something and I didn't listen really. I kept looking at Hermione. Why? I have no clue! Gee whiz...my brain is odd. I wonder if any one else talks to themselves in their heads...hmmm..

"Ron?" Hermione said my name, waving her hand in front of my zoned out face. What does she want?

"Hmm?" I grunted, becoming alert.

"Are you talking to yourself?" She stifled a laugh, as did Ginny and Harry. Stupid Ginny and Harry...

"No!"

"Then why did you ask me if I talked to myself in my head?" Hermione giggled. I hate giggling...well, when Hermione does it, it's different...but I hate the word.

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did." Ginny piped up. Harry was laughing. How come he never embarrasses himself? YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! You didn't mean that, Ron...no you didn't.

"Ron, mate, you look like you are having a battle in your head!" Harry said.

"I'm not! You guys are embarrassing me..." I turned red. You would too! Don't hate! Ginny, Hermione, and Harry act like they never have fights in their heads. I'm positive they do.

"Never mind." Hermione said, kissing me. Well, she more like pecked my check but still..I am human! I can dream, too!

I turned red for no reason. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry started talking about stuff. I never did pay attention anyways. I half listened and everyonce in a while added "I know!" or "Cool." Well, until it happened.

I was only half listening and Harry started talking about Sirius which was odd because he hated talking about him.

"I wonder what is behind the vail." Harry asked.

"Me too.." I added.

"I'm gonna kill Bellatrix Lestrange one day and make HER go behind the vail. See how she likes it." Harry cracked his knuckles."

"Cool." I needed to say something and all I heard was "vail" and "she likes it" and I just said "cool".

"Harry now-wait, Ron what did you say?" Hermione looked at me. I suddenly relized that I said something at the wrong time and perked up.

"Nothing."

"You said cool when Harry said he was going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. How is that 'cool' in any way?" Hermione asked me. Figures, the one time I mess up half listening with Hermione and Harry it's during an important converstaion.

"Uh..." I stalled, racking my brain for possible excuses. "Because she sucks?"

That was all I could come up with on short notice. Shut up, because you will one day be stuck in that situation and see how it feels!

"Ron, were you only half listening?" Ginny asked. Dang it...I forgot it used to be obvious when I was like 8. I used to half listen at dinner when Mum and Dad were talking about work. I messed up a lot and it figures the first time I mess up is during an important conversation AND with Ginny.

"Uhh..." I didn't have any excuses. Stupid brain with no excuses...

"He was!" Ginny smiled triumphantly. Did she have to look triumphant?

"What is that?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"He takes a couple words and every once in a while adds something like 'cool', 'me too', or 'uh-huh'. Or, if it is something where you sound mad, he says 'I agree' or 'no way'. That's what he was doing just now!" Ginny explained.

Harry and Hermione turned and looked at me. I so badly wanted to get away from there, but I couldn't apparate or anything. To my surprise, they started laughing. I chuckled a little too and looked away.

How humilating! On my first date with Hermione, too! This was so unfair! I am bringing this up with the Ministry! It's on! I don't know the argument, but I will find one! Against Ginny and Harry! Not Hermione...she's my date. I hope she wants to be my girlfriend...is she already? I dunno...should I ask? No...I won't. Man, I wish there was somewhere better to go than stuffy Three Broomsticks...where are they going? Why are they leaving? COME BACK!

"RON! We are going to Honeyduke's, care to join us?" Hermione asked. I nodded and followed.

So much for a perfect first date.


End file.
